


October 30th

by AhoyFaytho



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, This Is STUPID, and the only reason i wrote, anyway, i have no idea where this was going, ive neglected this series thing so bad, was to have something lead up to the halloween one tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyFaytho/pseuds/AhoyFaytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates kids, and his boyfriend, and the entire month of October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 30th

**Author's Note:**

> im apologizing in advance...this is so fucking short...

How Luke ended up working a kindergarten Halloween party with Michael for his little cousin, he wasn’t sure of. What he did know is that he wished that he could be anywhere but there.  
If there’s one thing he has a fear of in the world, it’s unhappy children, and he knows how absolutely ruthless they can get if what they want is jeopardized.

He’d already had run ins with two unhappy five year olds who wanted to bob for apples even after the game was over, a child who’d managed to safety pin a plastic stem to his shoe. It was an intense game of “Pin the stem on the pumpkin” that he figured that everyone had lost since nobody had even gotten close to winning. So, when they all got a prize for it regardless of their horrible results, he called their generation a bunch of sheltered fucks on accident and ended up in “time out’ after making two students cry because of his choice of bad words.

In short, while Michael was having the time of his life painting faces, making candycorn art, and making pumpkin pie filling treats, Luke was cleaning up spilled fruit punch, stopping little kids from biting each other with plastic fangs, and assuring the teacher of the class that he normally didn’t use such profane language around children.

To top it all off, Luke managed make it all the way to the car at the end of the day without realising that he’d sat in pumpkin pie filling. So the whole drive home he was the butt of jokes (no pun intended) that Michael was making about him having a sweet ass.

Luke fucking hated kids. Luke really hated his boyfriend. And he loathed October with a burning passion.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you guys think. my tumblr is spooky-slushies-and-hella-rad by the way if you wanna talk on there.


End file.
